


Running Back | CaptainSwan [6.16 Expansion]

by colinsayebrows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinsayebrows/pseuds/colinsayebrows
Summary: Killian and Emma had just had their huge fight, and because of it, Emma gave him back the ring that had been proposed to her with less than a day ago. She had practically screamed at him. Secrets were not okay, she took down her wall for him. She trusts him. And now, he just wants him to come back home to her. But he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be after the ending of 6.16, when Emma turns the lights off and walks away.  
> It's basically just an "afterward" of the episode, except one that I want to happen and made up. ;)

I stood in front of my window, staring outside toward the road. He's mad at me. He wants to leave me. He'll never come back to me. Those thoughts run through my head as I bring my hand to the light switch and flick it down. I look out one last time, letting the street lights aid my eyes now that the lights are off. He's still not here.  
I drag my feet across the floor, walking toward the steps to the upstairs and look at the door. No. Stop. He's left you, Emma.  
I make it upstairs and plop on my bed, letting the tears fall as they may. The one man who wanted to be with me for the rest of his life has left you once and for all. If that's something I will have to deal with, than so be it. I wipe the tears off my cheeks. No. I can't live without him. My self conscious slaps me, telling me to suck it up. Life waits for no man! I ignore her and silently cry myself to sleep, imagining when Killian was here, sleeping next to me with his arms draped over my sides.  
-  
I wake up to the sun shining through my window, telling me that today is a new day. Maybe I'll just stay here. Right here in my bed. I remember that I need food and I walk down the stairs slowly.  
I blink and I see Killian, looking down at the floor at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Killian?" I whisper.  
"Emma, let me talk to you. I need to tell you why I was gone, love. I would never leave you and if I made you think that, I'm so sorry, Emma." He gasps after he speedily said all those words, then continues. "Emma, please just let me talk to you and let me apologize. I love you."  
I run down the remainder of the stairs and leap into my boyfriend's arms. I kiss him, running my fingers through his dark black hair.  
After a few minutes of a intense make-out session, he puts me down. He lets out a deep breath, like one he had been holding ever since he left. He's so relieved.  
"I was taken, Emma. I will tell you everything later, but I want to do this first." He pulls out the tiny diamond ring out of his jacket pocket and gets down on one knee in front of me. "I want this to be real. I want you to trust me, I want to tell you everything for the rest of my life. If you'll let me, I would really love to spend the rest of my days fighting monsters, and the rest of my nights sleeping next to you. Emma Swan, will you marry me?" He chuckles a little bit. "Saying this for the second, and hopefully the last time." He smirks up at me and holds out the ring.  
"Yes, Killian!" I say, with the same amount of enthusiasm as the first time, maybe more. I'm so glad he's upfront with me now. I needed that.  
He slides the ring onto my finger and I raise my hand to my eyes to look at the shine that I apparently didn't appreciate the first time.  
I throw myself onto him, attacking him with my lips. He moans ever so slightly, which is the sexiest sound I have ever heard in my life. He suppresses his moans most of the time, so when he doesn't, they sound like heaven. He suddenly lifts me up and carries me up the stairs and into our room to spend an entire night of pure bliss.  
As he carries me up the stairs, I feel his fingers trace my sides, up and down my back, and even gripping my ass. Killian loved doing that. He bites my lip, tracing his tongue over the pad and slipping it back into my mouth to continue tasting my entirety. I gasp as he throws me back into the bed sheets. I sit up, and I see him pulling his shirt off exposing his tight stomach and muscular chest. I lick my lips a little, showing him that I've been waiting for this for ages, and to make this perfect. Even though I know he will, he takes my challenge and accepts it.  
He bends down to the edge of the bed, gripping my legs and pulling them down to the edge with him. He practically yanks off my jeans along with my panties and I almost yelp.  
"Intrigued?" He teases. All I can do is moan in response.  
And then he pulls my legs apart and attaches his mouth to the very inside of my thigh and I just know I'm done for. And then he's kissing my most private area, sending me into a complete and utter satisfaction. But it's also torture. He pulls with his teeth ever so slightly, licks and sucks until I'm begging. He speeds up suddenly, gripping my hips so I can't move, and finishes me off with no shame.  
"Oh. My. God." I breathe into his mouth as he comes up to kiss me.  
"You'll get plenty more, baby." He smirks and lays next to me, fully intending to let me sleep.  
But I won't have that.  
"So will you." I say, as I unbutton his pants and slide my hand into his briefs.  
Everything is back to how it used to be. And I love it.


End file.
